


Introduction

by aegisadamantine



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegisadamantine/pseuds/aegisadamantine
Summary: Lucifer meets his new demolitions expert. And already hates him.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Spartan's Refuge





	Introduction

He'd requested a new demolitions expert after the last one was court martialed. Immediately, when he walked into the briefing room to meet their new team member, he could feel that he would regret his decision. 

On the armor-screen he has their data report up, skimming over it. As everything else, it is nice and professional. Just the way he likes. But, when he looks up to Jamie, as their report calls them, he sighs. They are the _opposite_ of professional.

Feet kicked back on the table, smug grin and unkempt hair. Not even armor on, but rather casual out clothes. And dirty boots. On his table. 

A heavy sigh. 

"I'm Spartan Lucifer Nightingale, or Captain Gale. The team prefers the second, less of a mouth-full. I hear you're our new demolitions expert." Lucifer doesn't even chance sitting down. Instead he paces on the other side of the table from Jamie, hands clasped behind his back. 

Jamie, still casual as ever, grins. 

"You gonna take your helmet off, handsome? Or do I have to pretend it looks as good as your voice sounds?" 

It stops him in his tracks, to say the least. 

"... Excuse me?" barely contained annoyance. 

"I didn't stutter sweetheart. But I'm sure you could change that." followed by a wink. 

" _Don't speak to me like that again,"_ a pause as his hand is only just kept from slamming the table. "The others will show you around." Lucifer leaves the room all too quickly, pulling his helmet away when in the safety of his room. His face is red. 

"Good thing that helmet hides you." Valkyrie is very cheeky.

"Shut up." 

"They'll fit right in, at least."

"Unfortunately…" 

Jamie was going to cause a lot more problems than one for him. 

\---

"I heard the Captain hates you already!" followed by a burst of laughter. The medic has a wide grin on his face. The pilot chuckles at his enthusiasm.

"That's a new record!" she quips, looking to Jamie. 

"What was the previous one?"

"...Three days? Yeah. set by the previous demos guy. You did that in three minutes." 


End file.
